


The Dangers of an Air Mattress

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving is exhausting and air mattresses are dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of an Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.
> 
> More fluff!! I love using imagimeyourotp for writingrompts! There are just so many adorable ones!!
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave kudos if you do!!

Moving is exhausting. This is something that Izaya is learning from this entire catastrophe that has been getting an apartment with Shizuo. First they had to decide on a location. Then they had to find something in their price range. Then they had to do far more paperwork than Izaya ever wanted to see. And finally they had to pack up all of their stuff, load it into a van, then haul it all up into the new apartment.

All in all, it was more work than it was worth. This is why Izaya had wanted Shizuo to just move into his apartment. There was plenty of space. But Shizuo had insisted they get one together, as a sort of celebtation or someshit of them being together without killing each other for so long.

And so that is how Izaya ended up laying on an air mattress in a room filled with boxes, sore and exhausted. He's lucky he even has the air mattress, actually, seeing how he had to go out and buy one. All Shizuo had for a bed was a thin futon and Izaya's nice expensive mattress is still buried somewhere amongst the boxes. They are both just too exhausted to try and find it now.

Izaya tugs the blankets tighter around himself, curling into a ball. It's cold in bed without Shizuo, but unfortunately his space heater boyfriend is still in the shower. So instead Izaya has to huddle up and try to keep himself warm. 

It isn't long until Izaya is dozing off, the long exhausting day getting to him. So he isn't aware of when Shizuo comes in the bedroom, still drying his hair with a towel. Shizuo doesn't really notice Izaya either as he walks over and flops down onto the mattress, like he typically does.

This has some unfortunate results for Izaya however. Due to the fact that they are on an air mattress, the sudden force and shift in air causes the no longer sleeping man to be launched into the air with a yelp. Shizuo scrambles to sit up as he hears the thud of Izaya hitting the floor, trying to keep from laughing as he moves over to make sure Izaya is okay.

"O-oh my god... Are you alright? Pfft... You flew..." Shizuo holds one hand out to help pull Izaya into a sitting position, checking him over for any real injuries.

"Of course I flew!" Izaya snaps, batting Shizuo's concerned hands away. "You're so heavy, of course I would fly! What did you expect to have happen, you oaf?!"

"...Pfft." Shizuo has to cover his mouth with one hand and look away to keep from laughing. With Izaya's hair now all mussed up and him looking so frazzled he looks like an angry kitten. "Well... I wasn't really thinking, per say... I just did what I always do..."

"It's an air mattress! You can't do that!" Izaya shoves Shizuo out of his way as he climbs back onto the mattress. Shizuo could resist, but decides to just let Izaya move him, flopping back onto his side (with much less force than before, of course). Izaya gets settled back into his spot, gathering his blankets back around him. "I was almost asleep, too... brute."

Shizuo sighs. Izaya is stealing all the blankets now and if the pouting continues Shizuo will have to sleep without any warmth at all. So rather than put up with that he slides over to Izaya and starts working at getting his hands under the blankets so he can wrap his arms around Izaya's waist.

"Hey... It was an accident, alright?" Shizuo pulls Izaya close, pressing little soothing kisses to Izaya's neck and nuzzling at him sweetly. A small frustrated sound indicates that Izaya is trying his hardest to resist relaxing into Shizuo's touch. It isn't going well. "I wouldn't want to hurt you like that. And with you pouting like this I don't have any blankets. It's freezing. C'mon, let me in." 

"Fuck off."

Shizuo frowns. That wasn't the response he was looking for. He pulls Izaya closer, nuzzling at him a bit more forcefully as his hands slip under Izaya's shirt to spread across his skin. The shiver that this causes is evident even through the blankets.

"Hmm... You're still really cold too, though... Could it be that you're cold without me? You're always claiming that I'm a space heater, after all." Shizuo smiles at the annoyed grunt he gets in response. Grumpy Izaya is so cute. "Thought so. So really, you letting me share the blankets would benefit both of us, you know? So c'mon... I wanna hold you."

Izaya's neck heats up at that and Shizuo props himself up so he can look at Izaya's face. He's trying to hide it but it's clear that his cheeks are bright red. Izaya really can't handle mushy, romantic, emotional stuff.

"Ugh, just... fine!" Izaya squirms in Shizuo's grip, trying to readjust the blankets so Shizuo can get under. Shizuo releases him, allowing the movement. "But only if you don't talk about wanting to... to hold me. That's so cheesy and I'm embarrassed for you."

"That's not why you're embarrassed," Shizuo says, matter-of-fact. He slips under the blankets and wraps his arms around Izaya's waist again, pulling him close and nuzzling against his shoulder. His smile is pressed into Izaya's skin as he mumbles sleepily, rather pleased with this position. "You're embarrassed because you love that cheesy romantic stuff. You just eat it right up..."

The only response Shizuo gets to that is a small huff and a mumbled "Shut up and sleep." Shizuo just smiles, holding Izaya close and warming him up, reveling in the fact that this is their new home. Soon it will feel like home and smell like a mixture of their scents and look like the collision of two very different lives into one. Just as their relationship started violent and was essentially forcing two mis-matched puzzle pieces together, so have their living spaces slowly changed to look like a tornado mixed two different houses together. But that's just how their life is and that's how they both like it, somehow.

The fact that they've only been here a day and he's already accidentally launched Izaya off the bed just makes it even better. Somehow.


End file.
